Serena's Secret Plan
by anonymousorlylol
Summary: Blair gets a new lingerie set and wants to show it off to Serena. In the middle of their fun, Chuck comes in and tries to ruin it. Serena won't let that happen.


"Serenaaa," Blair whined in her classic high pitched call of attention, standing at the foot of Serena's exceptionally large bed. She was wearing her brand new, custom lingerie set, a silky red with a few sparkles at the seams, and wanted the blond to eye rape her. Now.

Serena kept her eyes lowered on the books and papers laid across in front of her on the bed, a freshly manicured hand running through her thick hair. "Blair, if you want me going to Yale with you, I have to do nothing but study from now until graduation."

"Brown's okay, whatever, just look at meee for a second."

Serena took a deep breath of patience and slowly licked her lips. She loved Blair with everything she had and knew how to tame her per say, but it didn't mean that she didn't want to just shake the girl sometimes.

She looked at Blair and her body instantly warmed up, starting from the pit of her stomach and spreading all throughout her veins. "Oh, God."

Blair smirked, rubbing her French nails across her collarbone casually. That's all the reaction that she was asking for. She cocked her head to the side, her long, wavy hair cascading down her arm. "Do you like it?" she asked quietly in that challenging way, her nails trailing down lower.

Serena's mouth was suddenly dry and all she could do was nod, her eyes trying to look everywhere at once. Blair's beautiful face, her breasts, the lingerie, her legs… She pushed her work to the side as Blair got onto the bed and crawled towards her on all fours, a perfect view of her cleavage exciting Serena more. Her heart sped up fast. "Oh, Blair," she whispered with lust, pushing the brown hair back when Blair was finally on her lap. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"I know," she said, but not in a conceited way. She knows she's perfect and Serena knows she herself is perfect, too. That's just how it's always been. "That's why I wanted you to see," she mumbled against Serena's lips before kissing them gently.

Serena put a hand on the back of Blair's neck and forced their kiss to be harder. Blair didn't resist, only opening her mouth for an anxious tongue. Her other hand gently slid under the bra and squeezed just as light, Blair shivering at the touch and thrusting her hips against Serena's. The blond knew that the key to the brunette's sex drive was her breasts.

Serena massaged with her fingers faster, causing Blair to rub against her harder while gasping out soft moans into Serena's lips.

Blair pulled away and tugged on Serena's shirt, lifting it until Serena pulled it completely off. No bra. Just how Blair liked it, and a fast twinkle in Serena's eye told Blair it wasn't by accident, either. She leaned down and bit on Serena's soft neck hard while grabbing both her breasts tightly. Serena held back a scream, her mother in the living room right across from her door. She let her head fall back and hit the headboard, eyes closing as Blair sucked many bruises all over her skin. She loved the bruises.

Blair marked a line down Serena's chest, sucking on an erect nipple when she came to it. Serena arched her back and grabbed onto the bedding tightly, breathing deeply and feeling Blair's eyes directed straight up at her. "Babe…"

Blair slid one hand in Serena's leggings, feeling no underwear or hair. Oh, Serena had it planned. She traced her fingers across the entrance, causing Serena to squirm and jerk her hips up erratically.

"Bra-My bra," Blair shivered as she felt Serena's hands run down her sides and slide under the straps of her thong. She liked saving the best for last, meaning every piece of clothing came off before the underwear.

Serena complied, working the soft breasts a few times before wrapping her arms around Blair's small waist and undoing the garment expertly. Pulling it off, Serena admired the finally full view. Her mouth watered at the possibilities she could do to a body like Blair's. "Everyone in New York only wishes they could see you like I do right now," she whispered to herself, Blair smiling wide, and buried her face between the two now-exposed breasts and sucking hard.

Blair ran her free hand through Serena's hair, encouraging her as her hips moved over Serena's and the hand between them. She quietly exhaled, loving the pattern Serena's tongue was doing onto her. She tugged the blond hair away from her body and kissed slick lips, their tongues heated as they lapped over each other.

Serena lifted her hips from the bed when Blair pushed her leggings down and pulled back to take them off. Blair slowly took in Serena's always sun kissed, always smooth, always beautiful skin. She had to put her examination on pause when Serena pushed a finger inside of herself, lips parted and staring at Blair. She smiled as Blair's breathing hitched and quickened as she added another finger effortlessly, whimpering as she pushed further.

Blair had had it. She pulled Serena's hand away and leaned down, rubbing her tongue over the opening before sliding it in all the way. Serena couldn't prevent a loud moan from escaping. When Blair sucked roughly, she let out another.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Serena and Blair, both scared at first, relaxed when they saw Chuck, looking smug. Blair, not wanting to face him in every sense of the word, went back down on Serena, causing the girl to go back to liquid.

"Well, well. My sister and my ex," he coolly observed, crossing his arms. "I should go get my camera…unless you invite me."

Serena was about to respond until Blair's hands moved up her stomach and covered her nipples, gently pinching. She tilted her head back and screamed Blair's name in a loud moan.

Chuck laughed to himself, enjoying the fact that Blair's ass was high in the air. He still loved her and he could find his way to work in a threesome between them. Just to touch her again…be intimate…anything. He'd kill to be in Serena's spot, just like everyone else.

"Mother dearest will be returning soon," he scowled, not pleased at being ignored. "I'd turn your bitch play on mute. I heard you down the hall of this hotel."

Serena looked at Chuck, eyes narrowed. "Thanks for the warning. Now leave." She ran a protective hand through Blair's hair.

Blair's head began to bob and Serena fell back again, biting her bottom lip before licking it quickly. "I'm close, baby," she got out shakily, her entire body trembling. She was overwhelmed by pleasure and loved it.

Blair slid a finger next to her tongue and stretched Serena out more, her hips grinding against Blair's face as she reached her climax. Breathing hard, Serena let Blair's hair go while she kept working her mouth throughout Serena's ecstasy.

Chuck watched the two carefully as Serena came. Of course he was turned on. He'd have to be blind or gay not to be. But something about Blair choosing Serena over him and then showing it off made him not hard enough to act upon it.

Still ignoring the uninvited guest, Blair crawled up Serena's body and kissed her softly. Serena rubbed her back and giggled, whispering, "Cold?" as she felt the goosebumps.

Blushing, Blair nodded. She always cooled off after sex fairly quickly.

Serena pulled the covers over them, shoving books and schoolwork to the floor. It was her turn to pleasure Blair, but she wouldn't in front of Chuck. Unlike him, she had a heart.

Blair turned to Chuck and let her lustful, angry eyes meet his curious, hurt hidden ones. "You were excused," she snapped, wrapping her legs around Serena's and pulling her closer. "Leave."

"Make me," he whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't, Blair," Serena whispered in her ear, grabbing her chin and moving it so they were looking each other in the eyes.

Blair kissed Serena gently and wrapped her arms around the slim waist tightly. "Tell him to go," she harshly said, turning her head quickly back towards Chuck, who seemed unaffected.

Serena, still horny and wanting Blair, looked back to Chuck, rubbing Blair's legs soothingly under the blankets. "Don't you have anything better to do than cock block us?"

"…No."

"Don't make me play mean, Chuck," Serena warned, both of them knowing what it meant while Blair, not exactly sure, wanted it to happen because he deserved it.

Chuck's eyes narrowed at the thought of seeing Serena go down on Blair. It should turn him on, but it did the opposite. It made him angry, hurt, and sad. He gave a quick shake of the head and turned away, leaving the room with a slam of the door.

Serena sighed quietly as Blair ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

"Don't worry about him," Blair whispered in her ear. "We have business to do."

Serena smiled and pushed Blair onto her back, straddling her waist as she pulled the covers over their heads.


End file.
